parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 7 - Anxious Moments
(Angelina swims under the castle wall. She tiptoes to the garden. Meanwhile, Olivia is walking in the grand hall, and Angelina sneaks into the castle. An anthropomorphic tan rat with a long snout, a pink nose, whiskers, and a few hairs on his head, wearing a cream shirt, a green tuxedo jacket, light green pants, a red bow tie, and brown shoes passes by her. His name is Mr. Nigel Ratburn. Now she is walking past three orphans. One of them is a slender male mouse with dirty brown fur and a pink nose, wearing black glasses, a yellow shirt, an orange tuxedo jacket, matching pants, and an ochre bow tie. The second one is a fat male mouse with tan fur, black hair, and a red nose, wearing a yellow cap with a red visor and button, a teal shirt, a green tuxedo jacket, matching pants, and a forest green bow tie. And the last one is a small, slender female mouse with muddy gray fur and a pink nose, wearing an orange ski cap with a yellow pom-pom and rim, a purple dress, a lavender slip, and matching bloomers. Angelina bumps into her, and she looks at Angelina.) *Orphan in Orange Ski Cap/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: Whoa! Oh, Your Highness. *Angelina/Melody: (laughs nervously) My fault. I gotta go; can't go to the party without a shoes! (The two orphan mouse boys look at the orphan girl.) *Orphan in Orange Ski Cap/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: If you ask me, she's a little strange. *Skinny Orphan with Glasses/Skinny Boy in Green Suit: (coldly) I heard she actually talks to animals in the circus. (He laughs, and the other orphans join him as they are bullying Angelina. She is embarrassed and walks to her bedroom. She is picking out a pink ball gown with short, puffy sleeves, a magenta collar and ruffles, and a turquoise brooch on the chest, a gold crown decorated with rubies and sapphires, and white opera gloves.) (Outside, Olivia is looking sadly up at the sunset sky, and Pal is playing in the water.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I miss you, daddy; I wish you could be here with us. (She hikes up her dress skirt, steps into the sea, and inhales the sea air deeply. And then, she hears a voice. It's Angelina, and she is in her dress and opera gloves.) *Angelina/Melody: Mother? What are you doing? *Olivia/Ariel: Uh, nothing. I'll be right up. (Cut to the inside of Angelina's shoe dresser as Angelina opens it and takes out a pair of red pumps.) (Timothy descends from the mirror in a magenta sash while Angelina is putting on her pumps. Then she hastily ties the sash around her waist in a bow with Timothy still trapped in it.) *Olivia/Ariel: (from behind the door) Angelina? (She opens up the door. She smiles to see Angelina all dressed up and wearing her crown.) *Angelina/Melody: I'm ready! (The crown falls off her head) *Olivia/Ariel: Here, let me help. (She sits Angelina down in her chair and brushes the fur on the top of her head.) (Fievel, now 40 years old, appears in her room. He is now wearing an orange shirt, a red tuxedo jacket, ultramarine pants, and a black bow tie. He also wears a cerise rose on the left side of the jacket.) *Fievel/Eric: So, we're having a bad fur day. Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs. *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes. *Fievel/Eric: Right, two minutes. Now, where have I heard that before? *Angelina/Melody: Mum, put down the brush. It's hopeless. (Once Olivia is finished brushing Angelina's hair, she ties the ribbon back in Angelina's hair and sets the crown back on her head just at about the right angle.) *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, you look beautiful! *Angelina/Melody: Do I have to do this? Everyone thinks I'm weird. *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, honey, everyone has trouble fitting in at middle childhood. I know I'' did. In my early childhood, I was a regular fish out of water. *Angelina/Melody: You?! No way! I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself! *Olivia/Ariel: Angelina, this just isn't about the party. Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything. *Angelina/Melody: Well, Okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. *Olivia/Ariel: Now don's freak out about what I dream about. *Angelina/Melody: More than anything in the world! (''The doors open up.) *Fievel/Eric: How's it coming? Oh, Marie! Is that you? You look beautiful! (She walks out of her bedroom.) *Olivia/Ariel: (laughs) He's right. Now we'll talk later. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts